From Hating to Loving Rose's POV
by AnnaAA0405
Summary: 'I never thought you could go so fast from hating to loving someone. That, of course, was until I met Scorpius Malfoy.' Rose's POV


**I've never imagined Albus or Rose in Gryffindor, but I had to put him there if I wanted him to have a rivalry with Scorpius (cause I imagine him in Slytherin). Anyway, this is the first chapter and I hope you like it :) I don't not own any characters in this chapter other than Caroline, full right goes to JK Rowling. **

I never thought you could go so fast from hating to loving someone.

That, of course, was until I met Scorpius Malfoy.

It all started because of a stupid fight.

I was walking with my 2 cousins, and our friend, Caroline, a 5th year (as well as Albus and I), muggle-born, short girl, with dark skin, big black eyes and curly brown hair, in the Hogwarts grounds near the lake, just talking, we sat at the shadow of a tree. We were there a couple of hours, until it happened.

"Hey, James, look over there" Albus said, pointing at a boy, a bit older than I, maybe a few months, tall, blond hair, blue eyes who was wearing his Slytherin robes, I recognized him immediately, that boy was no other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"James don't even think about it." I snapped, glaring at him, knowing he might do something stupid.

"Why not?" He said smiling and standing up, followed by Albus, they were slowly moving to the direction of Malfoy.

"Because I don't want you in trouble!" I yelled, which I guess got Malfoy's attention.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked James coldly.

"Disturbing lonely Malfoy's thoughts?" said James with a smirk.

"Disturbing stupid Potter's time with the filthy mudblood?" said Malfoy, looking at Caroline.

Both Albus and James made angry moves at him, but I got there first. I slapped him as hard as I could, right across the face, i raised my hand once again as he stared at me, but instead of slapping him again, I backed away and slowly took out my wand, he did too.

We stared at each other for minutes.

_"Petrifucus Totalus!" _I finally shrieked.

_"Protego!" _He screamed and I dodged so my own spell woudn't hit me.

"_Stupefy!" _he dodged

_"Densaugeo!"_ This time, I didn't have time enough to dodge, his spell hit me right in the face, I fell to the floor as my teeth started growing.

"GO GET POMFREY!" I heard Caroline yell, some minutes later I was being taken to Hospital Wing to have my teeth restored.

"Weasley to my office. _Now!"_ McGonagall told me as soon as I got out of Hospital Wing "I need to discuss with you in Mr. Malfoy what happened about an hour ago."

I groaned, I never broke the rules, I was more like my mom than my dad in that matter. But I followed McGonagall without a word.

Once in her office, she motioned me to sit on a chair, right next to Malfoy, I shot him a hating look and sat.

"Would both of you be kind enough to explain what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"She called my friend a filthy mudblood and jinxed me!" i said quickly.

"YOU TRIED TO PETRIFY ME!" Malfoy said, no longer looking at the teacher "AND YOU SLAPPED ME AND TRIED A STUNNING SPELL ON ME!"

"YOU CALLED MY BEST FRIEND A MUDBLOOD YOU DESERVED TO BE SLAPPED!"

Malfoy cursed at me so badly Professor McGonagall told him to watch his language.

"Enough! Detention, both of you!" she shrieked "Tomorrow at 8! And I'm tired of this rivalry between Gryffindors and and Slytherins! I shall speak to the rest of the Professors about what we can do about it. You may go."

We both stood up and walk out. Malfoy's friend which I didn't know the name of, was walking near by. They both continued to walk together as Malfoy started telling him what McGonagall had said.

"As long as I don't have to spend time with any Potter or Weasley it can't be _that_ bad." I heard him say. I quickened my pace, then i stood in front of both of them, glaring angrily at him.

"You know I'm not quite happy about having to spend any time with you either." I snapped "But, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could wait till I'm not right behind you to start talking about my family, and that includes my cousin -'the Potters'-, for your information." I turned around and stomped away to the Gryffindor common room.

I just hoped I didn't have to spend _any _time with him.

**I'm not a good writer but I love Scorrose and I wanted to write a fic about it so here it is(: Hope you enjoy it and please review and give me some ideas! Thanks!(; **


End file.
